


Care

by Celticmuse5



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: D/s, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticmuse5/pseuds/Celticmuse5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil chooses his words with care. Nick understands this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is the completed part of what would have made a better long story. Hah.

The door was barely shut behind them. Nick gave Gil just enough time to put down his briefcase, then moved in close.

“Have I told you how crazy you made me tonight?” Nick’s voice, hoarse and urgent, sent a tingle up Gil’s spine, and then the echo of his breath against Gil’s neck and earlobe turned the tingle into a shiver. Gil focussed on his reply.

“I recall you saying it once or twice in the car just now, yes.” He knew how much Nick liked to turn up the heat slowly, so he didn’t attempt to turn the nuzzling into closer contact, just stayed where he was. Let Nick lead. He shivered again.

Nick laughed, gusting warm air over Gil’s skin, and closed the tiny gap between his body and Gil’s. Gil felt the press of Nick’s mouth on his neck, his hands on Gil’s hips, his thighs against Gil’s own. The shiver returned, deepened and doubled.

“Nick, please,” he tried. Gil really did try to say more, to ask for more, but as always he was stuck, trapped between his need to receive everything from Nick that Nick was willing to give, and the lifelong need to stay aloof, hidden and safe, unknown and unknowable.

As always, Nick worked with whatever Gil gave him.

Pulling back to look in Gil’s eyes, he asked, “You want me to take care of you tonight, Gris?”

Care. Oh. Yes. That was it exactly. Nick always took care of him. Not that it was in Nick’s character to do anything less with someone he loved, but Gil knew what Nick was actually asking. The answer, as with everything else they had built together, came to Gil (ridiculously, terrifyingly) easily.

“Yes. Please. It’s what I need.”

Gil always choose his words with care. Nick nodded, leaning in to kiss Gil.


End file.
